


“I love ya too Maxie, I always will.”

by Metroidium



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, They finally set aside their differences to better their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metroidium/pseuds/Metroidium
Summary: Maxie's had very toxic relationships before separating from Team Rocket. Maxie puts all of it aside to fall in love with yours truly.





	“I love ya too Maxie, I always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> A very short drabble I drafted about two years ago and didn't have the courage to post it until now. Shoutout to undead_cannibal aka devilmaydick on tumblr for giving me the confidence to post this. I read this and it always brings a warm feeling to my heart.

A few days ago, Archie invited Maxie over for dinner; he even promised it wouldn't be seafood which was all the incentive Maxie needed. Maxie was always a homebody and never preferred to be out for too long, so getting him to spend the night was always a rare occurrence but more of a treat for Archie.

 

Maxie is afraid to show his love; he has always been wary of the emotions he displays around Archie. Maxie has done several things to avoid Archie, not answering messages, having grunts restrict access to him, and Maxie would even leave the local region.

 

His actions hurt Archie, but he knew that Maxie had a good heart! The way he laughs when Archie makes an ocean pun, the way he steals his bandanna claiming that "You forgot it when you left that morning," and the way Maxie gets flustered when Archie begins to put on a muscle show in public. Deep down, even Maxie knew that he loves Archie so much.

 

Maxie has been hurt several times in the past; his previous relationships based on the sole purpose of diplomatic power without his knowledge. He thought Archie was always trying to get with him so he could sabotage everything The Great Maxie has built, but now that Team Aqua and Team Magma have disbanded, he doesn't know how to react to someone loving him unconditionally.

 

Archie was too stubborn to let the man he loves get away so easily.

 

After dinner, Maxie and Archie crawl into bed together feeling full and happy together. Archie is a literal human-heater, so when Archie does decide to stay over, Maxie peels layer after layer of blankets before Archie arrives because they both get way too hot under all of them. However, without all of those layers, Maxie gets colder than usual. Luckily with human-heater Archie under the covers, the bed maintains a wonderful temperature, and Maxie always seems to sleep better when Archie is over.

 

When they are asleep Maxie always cuddles with Archie by throwing his arm over his chest. It's not much, and Maxie may be entirely unaware he's doing it, but Archie knows that Maxie feels safer in his presence; even if they pushed each other to the point of killing one another in the past. Archie has grown very overprotective of Maxie lately, especially since he told him that the past few relationships with people have been very toxic. Archie just wants to show him that he isn’t like those other people, but he is wary of Maxie’s pace.

 

Maxie typically sleeps on his stomach, so it's natural for him to throw an arm over the built pirate and bask in his warmth. Archie even makes attempts to flex whatever Maxie is touching because he's prideful of the powerhouse he has made of himself. Maxie admires it too, but he doesn't let it show -- if he did Maxie would never be able to walk by the pirate without getting some sort of exhibition where ever they were.

 

As much as Maxie hates to admit it, he loves the way Archie smells. The mix of fresh laundry, seawater, and pirate all mixed together seems to intoxicate his senses as soon as he inhales the cool air around them as they lay there quietly.

 

Maxie props himself up enough to trace his fingertips over Archie’s chest. A spark ignites in Archie’s heart, and he even jumps at the unexpected sensation at first. After a few minutes pass, Archie asks, “Hey, is everything okay Maxie?”

 

Maxie takes his time answering before letting out a sigh. “Archie…” Maxie can’t even muster the words he wanted to say and pulls away from Archie and begins to cry.

 

“Hey what’s wrong? I know my cooking ain’t that bad, come on now.” That put a smirk on Maxie’s face.

 

“Ah Archie, I’m sorry. All this time we have spent together, and you have shown me nothing but love, but what have I shown you? I’ve locked you out; I have avoided your calls, hell I even left town at one point to avoid you… and yet here you are. Still with me.”

 

“There ain’t anythin’ wrong with that Max; I wouldn’t blame you. Yer only tryin’ to protect yerself and— “

 

Maxie puts a finger to Archie’s lips. “Archie, just… I’m done with that. I’m not going to do that anymore. I love you, and you deserve better than that.” Maxie gets up and starts heading his way towards the door.

 

Archie lays there shocked for a moment and pulls Maxie in a tight two-armed embrace from behind. “Maxie! Don’t say that about yerself, yer the best I got in this world! I love you too!”

 

“Well, when you put it like that, I guess I don’t feel so bad then huh.”

 

Archie kisses him on the cheek before releasing him.

 

Maxie instantly disliking the release grabs Archie’s arms. “Come back here I didn’t say I wanted to be let go of.”

 

Archie, more than happily inclined and scooped him right up. “Look at ya being all cute and stuff now huh?!”

 

“Oh shut it Archie, I don’t even care to argue with you right now.”

 

Maxie lightly rested his hands on Archie's forearms which were carefully encompassing him.

 

"Archie... I love you, and thank you."

 

Maxie would typically say something much more complicated, but being on the verge of falling asleep in Archie's arms was more important to both of them.

 

“I love ya too Maxie, I always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever publicly posted, please provide feedback. I'd love to hear it <3


End file.
